


Dark Hearts

by NiaChase



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anger, Blood, Blood and Torture, Cheating, Death, F/F, F/M, Hooks, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Lies, M/M, Prostitution, Skin Hunger, Stabbing, Tribbing, Triggers, Wrong, read carefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: There are Psychos that walk among all of us.There is also Sociopaths thinking they are doing a good deed.Watch and read what they are thinking and experience what they doing to satisfied their need for stimulation (Psychos) and their wrong sense of justice (Sociopaths)*This is not real!**This is intensely dark. Read with caution*Snippet: That's what tipped Polly off. All she needs is personal space. So the woman had it coming. "I don't have to hand you nothing. Now move you weak, poor ass and make me my free burgers!" The woman yelled. Polly punched her. No one yells in her face. She was still punching the woman on the ground after jumping over the counter.





	1. Mystery Psycho and Polly's vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> *Death, Blood, killing, sex, description of cutting open a body, sex in the backseat of the car, death by hook*
> 
> I suggest proceeding down to Polly's story, just stop at the part where she goes to the trunk of her car.

There was something eerily beautiful about blood. The way it stores information about the person and who they were. The way it leak out the body and onto the hard ground. So smooth, like lube. The figure smile. He love the taste of blood, the metallic taste swirling in his mouth. 

It gave him a high in a way nothing would. Many things did, but blood was the best. Innocence as well, but it was harder to get. With the rise of many getting caught made him had to go into hiding for a while. He had people believe he was a good decent guy. 

He even have people from college believe he was sane. It was probably their problem. It was why the girl dead in front of him had her chest cut open. His signature was to cut the body like a cross. Starting from the top of the collarbone to the belly button and rib cage to rib cage. Once cut, he likes to take a section on skin to run across his tongue, just to taste the sweat.

The police could never figure out where the skin was nor any pattern. The figure smiled. The police was such pigs. They should've stayed eating donuts. They can't find him. He can just walk across the police station, hell, inside the police station, and they still won't get him. Oh well. 

The man got up and took off his gloves. He put it in his plastic bag along with his other bloody things. He'll just burn it. He looked back at the body. He didn't feel anything. He had his stimulant, there was no need for it no more. Putting his things in a duffel bag, he said, "I really love the dinner.

Best meal and sex I ever had. I should do this again one day." The man wave to the body and left, knowing the cops won't find anything on him. Not even the text messages. Fake names, burner phones, the people who paid for it was his so call friends. His name wasn't anywhere. He was clean. He laugh with joy. People are so easy.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


Polly was waiting in her car in the dark. Her relationship with her boyfriend was failing again and she was suspecting him of cheating. Like her past relationships, someone was always better than her. But each and every time, she was willing to change that. Granted, she can't go after the people she wanted, but she can go after the people like them. 

She viewed those other women like whores, prostitutes who's always after her man. She didn't understand it because they would leave the man she loves. She can be loyal and loving to the man, but she apparently wasn't good enough. Sure she felt bad for killing the women, but it was needed.

She would even give a prayer for the dead body, even if she wanted them to go to hell. Polly looked at the women in small little getup, little clothing and a lot of makeup. Fake! All of them! Such a waste of breath. Polly flashed her lights at one, ready to put her plan in action.

A pretty blonde in cheetah print and black stilettos knocked on her window. Polly unlocked her door. The woman reeked of drugs. "You mind taking me to a secluded place? I'll make sure to make it worth your time." Polly smiled. That's all she needs. "Sure thing." Polly drove off.

She lives in the country so there was some dirt roads she knew was secluded. Even a road hidden in the trees. Just a ten minute drive. Once there and car turn the car off, polly gave the woman her attention. "How much you willing to spend baby?" Polly gave her two hundred dollars.

The blond smiled. They both got out the front and got into the back. Polly wanted this to work, so yeah, she was going to have sex with the people she hate. Might as well get some pleasure out of this. She took off her clothes and got on top of the blond.

Hands touch everywhere as the grind and trib, their clits rubbing and making it moist between their legs. They shouted and moan till the girl under her squirted. Polly felt good. But it was time to change things up. Kissing the girl one last time, she headed to the trunk to get a big hook, pretending to get a towel for them.

The blond was in the back seat in her afterglow, eyes close. Polly walked to her side, studying the girl. At least she had one last good time. "May God have mercy on you." The blond open her eyes in time to see a hook coming down on her.

It up the underside of her chin, Polly then pulling out a knife and stabbing it on the blonde's heart. Polly was sad to watch her die, but she thought she was cleaning the streets of the filth that walked them. Using the hook, she pulled the blond out the car and dragged her deeper into the woods to the already dug grave. She really was a good person.


	2. Gaining and Losing

The man had a great night last night and today was going to be a better day. He was going to get a promotion. His boss didn't know it yet, but it was going to happen due to an unexpected death. Well, unexpected to them, but expected to the man. A few days ago, he gave his higher up a high dose of paracetamol.

By now, his higher up should be expecting kidney failure. The best part, his higher up takes meds so even if the autopsy show this, if would still look like a suicide. The man put on his suit and grab his suitcase. Yep, today was a good day for someone to die. The man drove to his place of work, listening to the radio.

It reported that the police found his little gift. They still think it was the work of a professional doctor thanks to his procision. He have been doing this for years and it caused a lot of outrage towards hospitals. A lot of people feared the surgeries and the people who died from surgeries.

A few doctors even gone to jail. Now a lot of people was dying because of their lack of trust in the hospitals. This really brought him joy. One more to add to the list. The man parked his car and got out whistling a little tune.

Going pass the glass double doors and up to the fifteenth floor, he said hello to some people. Everyone wave at him with a smile. He was well like by people and if anyone asked how he was, they would say good things about him.  


Idiots. All of them nothing but pawns.  


Placing his suitcase in his cubicle, he went to check on his soon to be victim. "Hey George. How are you buddy?" The man said in a preppy tone. George groan. He was a middle age man who was starting to grey. "I wish I had your energy. I have been tired lately and I'm telling you, my wife isn't helping. 

She wants a divorce because i'm not spending time with her. We have support our four kids and a newborn coming. Her dead end jobs won't help us any." The man hummed like he felt bad for him. one of the coworkers had walked in while George was talking. "Maybe you should take time off. You know I can fill in for you. You're going to work yourself to death." The man said. 

Yep, he said that. The co worker nodded. "I agree. He can have this place running smoothly with you gone. Nothing to worry about." George thought about it. "Let me know if you made up your mind." The man said before leaving. Shouldn't be long now. One hour later, there was yelling and people heading in the direction George's office was.

The man got up and acted surprised. He headed towards the crowd. "What's happening?" The man asked, knowing what was happening. "They saying George died after having a seizure." said a voice. The man faked shocked. Soon the police came and everyone was evacuated and out of work for the FBI to investigate. It took one phone call later and he was promoted. Man, life was good.  


\--------------------------------------------  


Polly hated people. She couldn't stand being around people, them talking nonsense and loud. She prefered peace and quiet. So she should've expected her job working in a fast food restaurant to end. She was taking orders. Simple what you want and the customer describing what she wants.

She listens very well and never had an order wrong. If she didn't understand something, she'll asked. A simple job and all she had to do was put on a fake facade of happiness. But one person had to test her. A woman ordered for her and her three kids. Polly took the order and hand it off to the cooks before resuming taking orders.

Twenty minutes after the woman with kids got their food, the woman stormed back in mad. "You messed up my order!" Polly got mad, but kept her cool. "And what did I messed up ma'am? If you can hand me the receipt, I can fix it." Polly said calmly. "I don't have to give you anything. You was supposed not to put pickles in two of my hamburgers." 

Polly hated liars, knowing she was one as well if the situation call for it. But she knows the woman didn't say no pickles. "May you please hand me the receipt and the messed up burgers and I can get that fixed." It was simple plan of action. The woman didn't think so as she lean over the counter and got into Polly's personal space. 

That's what tipped Polly off. All she needs is personal space. So the woman had it coming. "I don't have to hand you nothing. Now move you weak, poor ass and make me my free burgers!" The woman yelled. Polly punched her. No one yells in her face. She was still punching the woman on the ground after jumping over the counter.

It was a stress reliever. Others didn't think so as they pulled her away. Whatever. "Polly stop!" The police was called and later, after strict talking to as this being her third altercation, she was fired. So what? she don't need this job anyway. Maybe she can make money another way. She walked out the restaurant with a frown. 

People suck.


	3. Not My Fault

The man wanted to laugh. Life was good. It won't be for someone else. He didn't really care much for how others felt or if he caused it. In his book, it wasn't his fault. It was the person who trusted him fault. You want him to babysit, but the baby ends up missing? Not his problem. 

You wanted work done, but he didn't do it? Not his fault. He stab a person for being in the way or annoying? Not even close. Everything was the others fault. It was their choice to put the baggage in his hands. If he decided to kill a person off or not get work done, not his problem.

He was currently in the mall, searching out a perfect candidate for his next dirty deed. He was looking for someone who was easily manipulative. Someone who is trying to up their look. Someone who is trying to be different than who they are. Someone easy. 

He found his prey at the food court. He was alone, picking at his salad while looking at a group of teenagers not to far. He wants to belong. The man figure he can help with that. "Hello there. Mind if I sit here?" The stranger sat up quickly, his knees hitting the table. So the stranger don't pay attention. "Um, sure. I guess." The man sat down.

"So what's your name?" The stranger cleared his throat. "Mark. My name is Mark. What's yours?" The man shrugged. "Justin. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. Justin was a good name for the meanwhile till the next time he's hunting. "I'm sorry for intruding your space, I just want to say you are very attractive and maybe we can get to know each other."

Mark looked confused, looking at the group of teens and back at Justin. "Um, sure. Sorry, I'm not used to people complimenting me. But I would love to get to know you. Mind if i give you my number?" Justin smile like he suppose to and they exchange numbers. 

Justin even kiss his cheek so Mark felt like a giddy school girl vs how he felt watching younger people. He felt liked and Justin was the cause of it. Was it Justin's fault that Mark just sign his death warrant by trusting Justin? Sure he manipulated him, but whose fault was it for believing that Justin actually like him. Not Justin's, but Mark's. Life was certainly good.  


\----------------------------------------------  


Polly stood in front of her boyfriend, who was trying to break up with her. With the day she had, she didn't need this. "Fine! I don't need you! You're a cheating bastard anyway! Like I want to share dick with anyone else you have been sleeping with! Get Out!"

The ex didn't care and Polly was pissed. She don't need this. The ex gathered his things and left, a little later, Polly as well. It was the person he was sleeping with fault. The person stole him away. She needs to rid of all of them. She drove around silently, no music to fill the car since her anger already was.

She was starting to think relationships wasn't her thing. She can't stand people. Nothing goes her way and how she wanted. She yelled in the car, banging her steering wheel. Cheaters. She can't stand them. It broke her family apart and now it was breaking hers.  


And it was all those whores fault.  


She remember so many of them walking to her parents bedroom while her mother was away, so many she had to keep quiet of. It was them she grew to hate. Thanks to that hate, she always covered up and no one paid attention to her.

She grew to dislike people unless they was like her, which was few and far between. So here she was, becoming her mother, but in a different way. Her mother was weak and resorted to doing what those whores was doing. Polly wasn't like that. She'll get rid of them.

One by one, day by day. In her hiding hole, she'll get rid of them. The sun fall and Polly headed towards a strip club. She didn't head inside, not ready to face those people yet, so she talk to the females in tight outfits. She blink her light at the one with a see through bra, and tight skirt.

Her belly showed and it seems she had tattoo a heart around her belly button. After small talk, she was back to driving to her spot in the forest, having sex, and killing again.  


Sure she felt bad, but it was therapeutic to her. Not her fault.


End file.
